


Choir

by Hedgerow



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgerow/pseuds/Hedgerow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot for the bae ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choir

You fidget slightly in your seat and readjust the piece of music you’re holding. The girl next to you crosses her legs and twitches her chair slightly closer to you. Choir seems to be going very slowly today and the warm summer sun is still streaming through the windows, heating up the small room and making the occupants drowsy. Maybe that’s why no-one noticed… because you would also be sleepy if it wasn't for the soft hand placed upon your upper thigh. 

The girl edges her chair closer again and lets her hand move to your inner thigh, gently pressing down so you know it’s not an accident. You glance around to make sure no-one can see under the desk and blush slightly as blood travels to your more sensitive areas. She’s been teasing you all day and has been thoroughly enjoying your reactions, or more accurately, non-reactions. She loves to see you wanting more, a stolen kiss in an empty corridor, the brush of your hand in lesson, you savour every touch but can’t let anyone see or know. It’s almost cruel that she knows how to tease you so badly.

You take a deep breath as you try to control your thoughts, they keep wandering away to imagining what will happen after choir. It’s one of your favourite moments in the week. A secret rendezvous where you can be sexually free to do as you please. The anticipation of being touched and pleasured is driving everything else out of your mind. Having to hold back all the time is driving you to the edge, being able to look but hardly touch keeps you constantly wanting more. 

You glance over to the girl and watch her sing for a while. She can see you looking towards her and slowly arches her back, pushing her chest forward and ass out, her corset cinching in her waist and her pencil skirt clinging to her hips. You glance longingly at her curves and then watch her lips as she sings. Her lips perform the words to the song but you’re mesmerised by their soft appearance and cute shape, you wished you were kissing those lips right now, you wish they were all over your body, you wish they were wrapped around your… You can feel the blood rushing to between your legs, your trousers beginning to strain at the slight erection beneath them as you begin to lose control over your body. 

The class starts to sing the show tune again, going over a certain part a few times and practising the harmonies. Sensing your mood though the girl begins to gently stroke your inner thigh, moving further up with each stoke. She can see you visibly tense and blush even more, a flutter of your eyelids betrays your inner desires before you quickly compose yourself.

She continues stroking you gently and can almost hear the moans in the notes you’re singing. You’re finding it hard to sit still now and with the last run-through of the song you hardly seem to be paying attention to the words and keep glancing towards the door. Before the song is finished she edges her hand further up and brushes her fingers over the straining bulge where your hard erection impatiently twitches. You let out a small gasp before she quickly moves her hand away and begins to stand up and pick up her belongings as the lesson finishes.

You take a couple of minutes to collect your things and wait until most people have left the room before you exit with her together. She pulls at your shirt and catches your eye as she walks past you and you follow her, watching her hips sway back and forth as the soft rhythmic clattering of her heels echoes slightly in the empty music corridor.  
She walks out ahead and leads you towards the English block. It takes great control to not just grab her and drag her into a classroom. Just a few more steps and you’ll have the privacy of the girls toilets.

She turns round and pushes the door open with her ass and pulls you into the room behind her. Grabbing your shirt she pushes you into the wall and her body against yours. She presses her soft lips to yours and a slight moan escapes your lips as you lustfully kiss back, pulling her into you. You feel her grind up against your body and push into your hardening erection. She strokes your cock through the fabric and you tilt your head back and moan. You can’t take this light touching anymore and you grab her roughly and push her down to her knees. She willingly obeys and unbuttons your trousers and slowly pulls down your zip down. Frustrated with the teasing you grab a fistful of her hair and pull her head towards your straining cock. She kisses the top of your pants and pulls them down with her teeth, revealing your huge hard cock. It twitches slightly as you gasp at the sensation of it being free from its constraints. 

You watch as she slowly kisses the length of your huge throbbing erection, her lips parting as she reaches the sensitive tip, your hips gently bucking forwards at the sensation. She lustfully licks the end of your dick, swirling her tongue around and kissing the tip. Moaning with want she licks down the length of your shaft, kissing and sucking. The sensations are incredible and the foreplay is taking you to the edge, your hard cock being kissed and licked by a cute school girl is almost too much to take.  
Giving into your desires you grab her head and push your cock to her lips, forcing them open and pushing your throbbing cock into her warm mouth. She moans in surprise and gives in to your controlling hands. Pulling her hair tight you push into her mouth and succumbing she moans as she swirls her tongue around your cock, hungry for the warm erection in her mouth. You pull out and she catches her breath before you push back into her, fucking her mouth with your hard cock. She can feel her pussy throbbing as you push into her again and again. She’s getting so wet just from you fucking her mouth. 

With your head thrown back in lustful bliss you can feel her mouth envelope your cock as you push in harder, her soft lips wrapped around you. You glance down and moan in pleasure as she takes your entire length, her lips pressed up against your body. You feel her take control as she takes your cock deep in her mouth in slow rhythmic motions, pulling out slowly and swirling her tongue around the tip where then she suddenly takes your entire length again making you cry out in uncontrolled lust. 

Lost in pleasure you thrust your hips back and forth, forcing your cock harder and faster into her. You grab her head and pull it into you, fucking her without thought. Edging closer to orgasm you moan and tighten your grip. You watch as she takes your cock again and again, her lips pressed up against you, her mouth being used by you forcefully. She moans each time you push into her, your cock throbbing and ready to cum. The sight of her lustfully enjoying this so much pushes you over the edge. You fasten your pace and gasping for breath you grab her head with both of your hands and waves of intense pleasure rush over your body and through your cock. With your cock throbbing and cumming in her mouth she moans in pleasure at the sight of your climax and you throw your head back in bliss as you finish in her. 

A huge sigh of content escapes your mouth as you let go of her head and slowly take your cock out of her mouth. She stands up and smirks at the gratified look on your face. Relaxed and content you wrap your arms around her and move to kiss her. Instead she grabs your semi hard cock and softly bites your lip, moaning with want as she strokes your cock into a hard erection again. Surprised at how fast you get hard again the pleasure quickly returns and suddenly you’re filled with the desire to fuck again.

She bites your ear and moans gently and you can tell that this naughty school girl wants to be fucked badly. You turn round and push her up against the wall, your cock pushing up against her ass. You pull her pencil skirt up above her hips and grind against her pants. She can feel your dick pushing against and stroking her wet pussy through the fabric. You pull her pants down and slowly tease her from behind, pushing your tip to her pussy and then stroking her wetness with long and slow motions, pushing your cock between her thighs so that the tip gently stimulates her hardened clitoris. The warmth and wetness of her soft dripping pussy is incredible, your cock smoothly gliding against her skin.

As she moans with lust you can’t hold back any longer and grabbing her hips you push the tip of your throbbing cock into her wet pussy. You dip slightly in and out to tease her and she groans and pushes back into you, her warm pussy welcoming your huge dick. Feeling your cock sink deep into her fills you with an uncontrollable lust. Fucking her with long hard strokes you grab and pull a fistful of her hair so that she let out a moan of pleasure and arches her back into you. 

You can feel the warmth and grip of her pussy as you push into her each time, you can feel each throb and the tightness of her entrance. Grabbing her ass you pull apart her cheeks and force your entire length into her, your huge cock stretching her pussy. Feeling your cock completely enveloped in her warmth you feel as if you could cum again. The urge to cum in her pussy is unbearable and you turn her round and kiss her passionately as you continue to fuck. The length of your cock throbs with excitement out of your control as you push into her, your lips pressed to hers, your tongues intertwined and your hips lustfully pushing your cock into her over and over again until you’re crying out in pleasure together, unable to contain yourself anymore. 

Suddenly you think you can hear something in the English block. You wouldn’t want to be discovered like this. It takes all your willpower to stop fucking and instead you grab the girl and pull her into a big cubicle. 

You push a silencing finger to her lips and then, unable to wait any longer and eager to continue with fucking, bend her over and spread her ass, your cock pushing at the entrance to her soaking pussy. But you don’t push inside... Instead you use your dripping wet cock to push against her asshole. She yells out in surprise but you grab her hair and push even harder, the tip slowly pushing into her. The tight warmth of her ass makes you nearly cum immediately. You tease her asshole by slowly pushing the tip of your cock in and out of her, relaxing her slowly as you prepare her for what you’re about to do. 

Moaning in ecstasy you force your cock into her ass and completely lost in desire and sensation you begin to fuck her hard. Crying out as ripples of pleasure shoot through her she pushes against your hips to your rhythm. Forced against the wall she moans involuntarily as you push your huge cock into her ass. Again and again you push into her, your thrusts becoming impatient and wild. She’s completely at your mercy as you pin her against the wall and mercilessly fuck her. 

Watching her writhe and squirm in pleasure as you dominate her makes your cock even more excited. You can see how much she’s enjoying this naughty fuck and it turns you on to see her in such bliss. This young school girl moaning in pleasure as you fuck her ass is incredible. You've never felt such pure lust as you thrust into her, grinding against her in circular motions. 

You slap her ass to see her reaction, it tightens around your cock at the slap and she cries out in pleasure. Her yells increase your lust for her and her tight ass gripping your cock is bringing you to climax. Grabbing her hips hard you fuck her harder and faster, occasionally slapping her ass, the sudden tightness as you fuck her brings you to the edge. Your moans mixing with hers as you lose yourself in the passion of the moment, both your bodies close to orgasm and filled with uncontrollable lust. Your hands tighten on her hips as you thrust yours insatiably and waves of pleasure begin to consume your body. Your cock throbs as you push it deep into her one last time and you cum hard inside, filling her with hot cum from your cock. 

You stand there for a moment, lost in the sensation of cumming inside her, before pulling out and leaning back against the wall for support, your knees weak from cumming so hard. You clean yourself and kiss her once more before leaving the cubicle to give her privacy to clean herself up from the messy fuck. You can’t wait until next week when you can do it again. 

~ ♥♥♥


End file.
